Tsuna and the Chamber of Secerets
by Ritszka and Hoshi
Summary: Dumbledore has summon Tsuna and his gang to protect Harry Potter from you-know-who.  Tsuna accepts his task.  But what if he falls in love with a certain guardian? Contains Romione, DARRY, 18927 6927 6996 8059
1. The Vongola Family

_A/N: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR KHR UNLESS ITS CO'S._

Chapter 1 Vongola family

* * *

Dumbledore POV:

In my office I sat down in my chair. My loveable Phoenix who name is Fawkes flew in my office and landed on my table. His bright red feathers and dark black eyes stared at me as if he were asking me if what was wrong. I stared back at him, as I was thinking of a situation of protecting Harry and the students of the school. I had this feeling that something bad going to happen this year at Hogwarts. I kept think of a way where I could keep an eye on Harry and at the same time make sure no harm comes to the students. Then I remember my good friend Timoteo.

He was one of my closes and my trustworthy friend. Timoteo was a muggle-born he was the leader of the Vongola family. He was the only one I could ask for help. So I decided to pay him a visit tomorrow. As I got up and headed to my bedroom to go to bed that night, I use my magic to change my robes into my night ware. As I got ready for bed that night I feed Fawkes and went straight to sleep.

The next day I got up and got dress in my usual blue robes and blue hat. I walked up to my chimney and took some Floo powder and said Vongola Mansion. Suddenly green flames consume me, making me land in Timoteo office room. As I walked out of the chimney, I look around. The room had two black couches in the center of the room, in between the couches stood a small brown coffee table, a desk stood in the back of the room with a large black chair facing the windows, white walls and a red carpet. The chair swung around and there sat an old man. He had gray hair and he wore a simple black suit.

* * *

Normal POV

"Good to see you again Timoteo." Dumbledore said to his former friend.

"Good to see you as well, Dumbledore." Timoteo said.

"It's been awhile. So how's that grandson of yours?" Dumbledore asked.

"He doing great actually, he's in the mansion. Would you like to met him?" Timoteo said.

"Yes, but first I must ask you for your help." Dumbledore said looking at Timoteo with serious face.

"What is it you wish to ask?" Timoteo said.

"I need someone to protect a certain young man and the students of course. See I believe Voldemort might be attacking Hogwarts again. I simply just wanted to ask you if you could help me keep an eye on Harry Potter and help protect the students of the school." Dumbledore said.

"I would be delighted to help. But I don't have anyone around that age except my grandson and his guardians. I bet they wouldn't mind helping you. I'll have Reborn keep an eye on them as well." Timoteo said.

"Are you sure, you wish to do that?" Dumbledore asked.

"They are the only ones and I do trust them. They are my family. Now then why do we go met them." said Timoteo.

*Tsuna and the gang.*

Tsuna and his guardians were at the dining room, eating their breakfast. It was very nosy in the room since Ryohei was screaming on top of his lungs and Lambo who was yelling kill Reborn, Gokudera was yelling at the two of them which made it worse, you could hear Yamamoto laughing in the back ground, Hibari started to fight with Mukuro, Reborn just drank his coffee, Chrome just sat there watching her beloved Mukuro, and well Tsuna, well he just watch the everything until the door suddenly open. The room suddenly got quiet when the Ninth walked in the room with a older man who wore blue robs and a blue hat, and he had a long beard and his eyes were bright.

"I see it's, very lively in here." Toimoteo said.

"Good morning." they all said except Hibari, Mukuro and Chrome.

"Ciaossu, Ninth." Reborn said jumping down from the table and walked up to the Ninth.

"Good morning to you all. I would like you all to introduce yourselves to Professor Dumbledore." said Timioteo. Tsuna got up from his chair and walked over to the Ninth and so did the others except Hibari and Mukuro who just stood farthest away from the group.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna if you like." Tsuna said.

"Gokudera Hayato." the silver brunet said.

"Yamamoto Takeshi." the raven haired boy said.

" Sasagawa Ryohei." yelled the boxer.

"Dokuro Chrome." the pineapple-indigo haired girl said.

"Rokuro Mukuro." said the other child who look like the pineapple haired girl.

"I am the great Lambo-san." the five year old yelled.

"Hibari Kyoya." the other raven haired.

"Nice to meet you all. I am Albus Dumbledore. I am the chairman of a School call Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.

"Tsunayoshi, I have a mission for you and your friends. Lambo will be the only one who won't be able to go since he isn't old enough yet. But you and the others will be able to go and Reborn will go with to make sure your doing your mission and to keep in contact with me." Tomioteo said.

"Will there be any fighting?" Hibari ask.

"That depends on who's attacking." Dumbledore said.

"Hn." Hibari replied back.

"What kind of mission is it?" Reborn asked hoping on to Tsuna head.

"I need you all to help me to protect a young man name Harry Potter and the students of Hogwarts. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen this year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.

"Sure okay, umm what type of school is it?" Tsuna ask.

"A school that teaches witches and wizards how to use their magic." Timoteo said.

"Magic school!" they yelled except Reborn, Hibari, Chrome, and a few others.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi a magic school." said the ninth.

"You don't have to accept unless you want too." Dumbledore said.

"No, he will go." Reborn.

"Reborn! I don't know how to use magic plus the others dont eithger." Tsuna said.

"Actually Tsunayoshi, are family has wizards in it. To put it simply, Vongola Primo was one as well." the ninth said with a smile.

"You should be honor Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he smirks. Tsuna just sighs in defet and nodded in reply.

"Well, I must be on my way. I have so much to do and so little time. I will send you a letter and one of the professor will come here to pick you up it two weeks." Dumbeldore said as he disappear out of know where.

Once he left Tsuna and his group prepared themselves for their new adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Yeah, I know my spelling sucks so please dont get mad at me. Also my grammer well I hope you all like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND KHR!

Two weeks went by fast and they receive their letters from an Dumbledore just days ago. It said they were to met a person name Minerva McGonall, at an inn call Leaky Cauldron. The group said their good-byes to the maids, Lambo, and the ninth. They wouldn't be able to see each other until Christmas or until the end of the year. So the small group got onto the train and sat down in a compartment were they rented since it would take them a day to reach London. As they walked in the compartment the group looked around the room. The room was large enough for at least a few more people since they were eight of them total, the room had a black sofa's, red carpets, the walls brown, and 4 different rooms which were 3 bedrooms and one bathroom. The group sat down and discuss on what to do next once they reach London.

Reborn suggested that they should learn how to speak English since the school only knows English. The only ones who didn't participate was Hibari and Mukuro since they didn't want to do anything with each other. As they read their books and try to speak English which some of them epically failed at it. They soon went to bed that night and they would arrive in London at ten in the morning. The group went to bed that night.

The group got up around 8 in the morning since Tsuna took at least forever to wake up. Tsuna and some of the others continue to learn English. But the problem was that Ryohei, Tsuna and Yamamoto still had troubles except Gokudera since he was one of the smartest ones in the group. Once they reach their destination the group graved their lugged and head out to find the inn.

Tsuna POV:

Once we got off the train, we had to find this inn called Leaky Cauldron. It took at least 5 hours to finally find the inn. Once we found it which the inn look like a bar then an inn. We walked in the inn and walked up to bartender. Since Reborn was one of the only people who actually speak fluent English he told the bartender who we were and he gave us 5 keys. We all sat down in a booth talking about who will be sharing a rooms and who would sleep by themselves in the end I ended up with Reborn and Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei shared one room, Chrome, Mukuro and Hibari each got their own since Chrome was a girl and the rest of us were boys. Mukuro and Hibari hate each other which left them to have their own room since they both hate some of the group and Hibari who hates crowding.

Once we were finishing put are lugged in are rooms, a women walked up to us and ask if we were the Vongola family. The woman wore green robes and a green witch hat, she had gray hair and her eyes were a light blue. I told her that we were the Vongola and I was surprise that she talked to us in Japanese. The woman introduce herself which she was Professor McGonlla. She told us she could use her magic to help us speak English without even learning it. I nodded in reply and she said some weird spell and cast it on us. Once she was done she began to speak in English which I actually understood her.

She then told us to follow her to Daigon Alley. We followed her to an alley. She then tap the wall in a pattern and the blocks began to move showing a lots of stores and people who wore robes like the professor.

"Now then, why don't we start off by getting your wands, after that your books. " said the professor. We nodded in reply and headed to the wand shop called "Ollivander wand shop". Once inside there stood an old man facing my friends and me.

"Hello Professor McGonall, good to see you again. What brings you here on a beautiful day as this?" the old man said.

"Good to see you as well Ollivander. I'm actually here for wands for these young children." the professor said.

"I see. And who might the youngster be?" Ollivander said.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi and these are my friends, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Reborn, Hibari Kyoya, Dokuro Chrome, Sasagawa Ryohei and Rokuro Mukuro." I said as I pointed to each of my friends. The man simply just nodded.

"Well, then which one of you will go first?" Ollivander said.

"I guess, I will." I said as I walked up to him. Ollivander went to a shelf and pulled off a small box. He then opened it reviling a brown wand.

"Let's try this one, shall we. It's a pleasantly springy, 12/4", single hair form the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn. Now then get it a wave." Ollivander said as he gave me the wand.

Normal POV:

Tsuna wave his wand towards the flower pot. The pot suddenly exploded. Tsuna and the other just look at the pot then at Tsuna. Tsuna gently place the wand back in its box and just stood there.

"That one won't do. Let's try another." Ollivander said as he pulled the next one.

Twenty minutes later, Tsuna had finally got his wand which was a holly, 10" holly, single flame from a sky lion. Professor McGonall paid for Tsuna wand and then the next person which was Gokudera went. Ollivander did the same with Gokudera but this time his was much faster than Tsuna. It only took ten minutes to actually get Gokudera wand. His was vine wood, single storm leopard hair. Yamamoto then went and he also reserve type of wand as Gokudera except he had the rain flame from a swallow.

The next person was Ryohei was a 13 1/2 willow, single sun flame from a kangaroo. Next up was Chrome. She got a Oak 10 1/2 cherry, single feather of a mist flame owl. The last two were Mukuro and Hibari. Mukuro got a Vine, single feather of a mist flame owl, and Hibari has a Hawthorn, single cloud flame horn from a hedgehog. Reborn smirk thinking of the dying will flame that hid in the core of the wands.

After the group got their wands they then went to get their books. Once they got their books, they went to get other supplies they need for their trip. They then went to a store where they can get their school uniform. After that the group were allowed to get a pet if they wanted to.

"Dame-Tsuna, go pick out an owl." Reborn said as Leon turn into a gun and he pointed it at Tsuna.

"Hiiee!" Tsuna yelled as he ran up to the pet store. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei ran after him.

"Kufufu, why are you staring at me Kyoya-kun?" Mukuro said.

"Hn. Pineapple Herbivore I wasn't staring for your information. I was glaring not staring." Hibari said as he pulls his tonfa's out.

"Kufufu, are you sure you want to start a fight here with all these people here?" Mukuro said.

"Hn, I could care less Pineapple herbivore, they're not part of NamiChuu." Hibari said as he strikes Mukuro. Mukuro simply just dough Hibari's attack and pulled out his staff. As the two fought on, many people just stopped and watch the fight. Suddenly a gunshot was heard and the two young sadist stop what they were doing and stared at the shooter.

"Mukuro, Hibari, you can fight later when we get back to Namimori." Reborn said glaring at the two. The two teenagers sigh in reply and they put their weapons away. The crowed just stared at the three, the three didn't pay attention to anything they just look like that nothing actually happen. As they wait for Tsuna and the others, the crowd finally stop staring at them. After two minutes Tsuna and the others came back with a white owl and a white kitten that Tsuna wanted.

"Dame-Tsuna didn't I tell you to get an owl not a cat?" Reborn said.

"I did get the owl and I always wanted a cat. I like cats more than dogs." Tsuna said. Reborn just sighed and hoped onto Tsuna head.

"I believe this is all you need." the professor said. Reborn just nodded in reply.

"That would be it for now, until we meet again at Hogwarts." Reborn said.

"Well, then I shall take you all back to Leaky Cauldron." McGonall said as she led the way back to the inn. As they were walking Mukuro kept bugging everyone except Chrome, McGonall and of course Reborn. Hibari just simply ignored him and well Tsuna had to calm Gokudera down since he was the one yelling and screaming at Mukuro. As they finally got to the inn, the group sat down.

"Well, I must be on my way back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore said he has sent someone to take you to Hogwarts." the professor said. Reborn nodded in reply and McGonall left the group.

"Ne... Reborn." said Tsuna.

"What dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said.

"Umm... Do you think we all be in the same house. I mean you are my totour. But what kind of roll are you playing in. No one going to believe a infant is a student so what are we going to do?" Tsuna said. Reborn just smirks in reply.

"I'm going to play as a doll, that Chrome carries around the place. All of you should have the same classes as the Potter kid." Reborn said with his smirk.

"Reborn-san why the hell do we have to protect a stupid kid?" Gokudera said.

"Gokudera-kun, you should talk bad about someone." Tsuna corrected him.

"Sorry Juudaime." Gokudera said.

"Ma'ma Dera. Ne, why dont we think of names for the cat and owl." Yamamoto said.

"Oya Oya, good idea. Um for the cat Killer and the owl, Blood." Mukuro said.

"Hieee...There is no way Im naming them that." Tsuna said. Hibari smirked at Tsuna comment.

"Pineapple freak those names are stupid. I mean seriosly both of the are bright white not red." Gokudera yelled.

"Ma'ma Gokudera. Umm how Luna for the owl and Kana for the cat." Yamamoto said.

"No it should be extreme and extremely." Ryohei yelled.

"Sawagawa Ryohei, those are pathtic names for an animal." Hibari said.

"Will you idiots deside already." Reborn said glaring at the annoying group.

"Ummm how about Yuki for the cat since it's a female and Sora for the male owl." Tsuna said.

"I like it. I mean Yuki is a perfect name for the cat since it means snow and Sora means sky. So its a good name for the owl." Chrome said.

"I'll go with anything Juudamie likes." Gokudera said with a bright smile on his face.

"I agree with Chrome. Besides the Yuki has pretty blue eyes. So does Sora." Yamamoto said with a smile.

"So we all agree of the names?" Reborn said. They all nodded in reply.

"Good now then order your food and get ready for bed. The train leaves tommorow and we need to met up with are guild tommorow." Reborn said. They all nodded in replyed and order their food and went bed early that night.


	3. Harry Potter

A/N: Hello readers sorry it took me so long to write this. I been busy lately and I had a writer block for a few days so here is the new chapter of Tsuna and the chamber of secrets. Okay it might sound similar to the book since I use it as reference.

Chapter 2 Harry Potter

*Harry POV*

It was a normal day at the Dursley house. Uncle Vernon was reading his morning news paper as he always did. Dodley always demanded for more food. Aunt Petunia would just smile and be all mother hen to Dodley. She would just give him more food to make him fat. I laugh at that thought, but wasn't to loud for the Dursleys to hear. As I finish my breakfast I got up and started to clean the dishes that the Dursley made. Once I was done Uncle Vernon called everyone to the living room for some family meeting on the guest that were coming over.

As I waited for Dodley and Aunt Petunia to show up, Uncle Vernon kept glaring at me. It was like he was watching my every move. As soon as Dodley and Aunt Petunia showed up, Uncle Vernon began his speech.

"As you all know, we have guest coming over this evening. Now, I want this to be perfect to impress my boss." Uncle Vernon said. I just looked at him with no emotion what's so ever, I mean seriously this doesn't even have to deal with me so why should I care. I thought as Uncle Vernon continue to glare at me.

"I think we should run though the schedule one more time. We should all be in position at eight o' clock. Petunia, you will be -?" Uncle Vernon said.

"Waiting in the lounge to welcome them graciously to our lovely home." Petunia said.

"And Dudley?" Uncle Vernon said.

"I will be at the door. Welcoming them to our lovely home." Dudley said with a smile.

"And you?" Uncle Vernon said as he and his family closed in on me.

"I'll be in my room pretending that I don't exist." I said and they back away from me.

"Good then and keep that bloody bird quiet." Uncle Vernon said as he could hear Hedwig from where he stood.

"But she bored. She use to flying all night. If only she was aloud at night I could.." I said until I was interrupted by Uncle Vernon.

"To message your bloody weird friends, I think not." Uncle Vernon.

"They haven't been messaging me at all." I mumbled under my breath. After the whole argument I went up to my room and began studying my spells. I fed Hedwig her food before I actually study my spells. After it seem like hours I went down stairs to eat my dinner before the guest arrive. Once I was done eating I wash the dishes that I made. I then heard the door bell rang. I hurried and dried the dishes and put them away before I headed up stairs.

As I was walking though the hallways I could hear Uncle Vernon and his guest talking to each other. Once I got closer to my room I could hear someone laughing in my room. I open the door and there stood a little creature jumping on my bed until he saw me and got off the bed. The little creature was no bigger than up to my knees, he had large bat-like ears , and he had green eyes that were shape as a tennis ball.

"Er..H-hello." I said staring at the little creature as I walked in my room and closed the door behind myself.

"Harry Potter, it's an honor to finally meet you." the little creature said.

"Ummm...who are you?" I asked.

"Dobby, sir. Just Dobby the house-elf." Dobby said and he bowed.

"Oh - really. Er- I don't want to be rude or anything but this isn't really a great time for me to have an house elf in my room." I said. As you can hear the guest and my Uncle Vernon family laughing.

"I'm not trying to be rude and it's nice to meet you and all but what particular reason are you here for?" I asked.

"Oh yes sir...Dobby has come to tell you something sir." Dobby said.

"Well, why don't you sit down and will talk about it." I said pointing at my bed. Suddenly Dobby started crying.

"S-sit down! Never...ever." Dobby said as he continue to cry.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you in anyway." I said as I thought of hurting his feelings.

"Offend Dobby! Oh no never offend Dobby! Dobby has never had a wizard ask Dobby to sit down!" Dobby said loudly.

"Shh." I said as Dobby climbed on the bed. He sat down and hiccoughing and looking at me with his large eyes. We looked at each in silence until I broke it.

"You can't have met many decent wizards," I said trying to cheer him up a bit. Dobby just shook his head. Then he suddenly leapt up and started to bang his head furiously against the window. He started shouting "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

"Don't - what are you doing?" I hissed at Dobby as I got up and pulled Dobby away from the window. Hedwig had woken up with a particular loud screech and she began to beating her wings against the steel cage wildly.

"Dobby had to punish himself." said Dobby.

"Why?" I asked.

"Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sir." the elf said.

"Your family?" I asked.

"The wizard family Dobby serves...Dobby is a house-elf - bound to serve one house and one family forever..."

"Do they know your here?" I asked.

"Oh, no, sir, no... Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven. If they ever knew, sir." Dobby said.

"But won't they notice if you do that?" I said.

"Oh no sir. Dobby doubts it, sir. Dobby is always having to be punish himself for something. They let Dobby get on with it. Sometimes they do extra punishments." the elf said.

"But why don't you just leave?" I asked.

" A house-elf must be free by the family they serve - And Dobby family will never let him free."

"And here I thought that I had it bad. Dobby has it worse than I do. This makes the Dursleys sound most human." I thought to myself.

"Can't one help you?" Can't I?"

Almost at once, I wish I hadn't spoken. Dobby started to cry again.

"Please be quiet. If the Dursleys hear anything and sees you, I could get in huge trouble." I said.

"Harry Potter, asked Dobby if he could help Dobby... Dobby has heard of you greatness and your kindness form other wizard. But your goodness, Dobby never knew..."

"Whatever you heard about my greatness is just rubbish. I'm not even at the top of my year in Hogwarts. That's Hermione, she-" But I was stooped quickly, because thing about Hermione and Ron was painful.

"Harry Potter is humble and modest. Harry speaks not to his triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name."

"Voldemort?" I said as Dobby clamped his hands over his bat like ears.

"Do not speak of his name! Speak not of the name!" he said.

"Sorry, I know a lot of people who don't really like it. My friend Ron-" I said stopping again as I thought of my two best friends. Dobby leaned toward Harry, his eyes wide as headlights.

"dobby heard tell, that Harry Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time, just weeks ago...that Harry Potter escaped yet again." the elf said as I nodded in reply.

"Ah, sir," he gasped. "Harry Potter must be valiant and bold! He has been brave so many dangers already! But Dobby came to protect Harry Potter, to warn him not to go to Hogwarts."

There was silence broken only by the chink of knives and forks from downstairs and uncle Vernon's voice.

"W-what?" I said."But I have to go back, school starts September 1st. You don't know what's its like here. I don't belong here. I belong at Hogwarts with people who are like me.

" No, No, No." Dobby said. "Harry Potter must stay here where it is safe. If Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts he will be in danger."

"Why?" I asked.

"There is a plot, Harry Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcrafts and Wizardry, this year. Dobby has been know for months. Harry Potter must not put himself in danger. He is too important."

"What terrible things?" I asked. "Who's plotting them?" Dobby made a choking noise and then banged his head against the wall.

"Alright!" I cried as I graved the Dobby arm to stop him from making more noise. " You can't tell me. I understand, but why are you warning me?" I asked. Then all of a sudden I thought of one person who came to my mind.

"Hang on this hasn't got anything to do with Vol- sorry with You-Know-Who is it? You could just shake or nod." I added hastily as Dobby shook his head slowly.

"Not- not, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name -" But Dobby eyes widen suddenly and he seemed to be trying to give me a hint.

"He hasn't got a brother, has he?"

Dobby shook his head, his eyes wider than ever.

"Well then, I can't think who else would have a chance of making horrible things happen Hogwarts, I mean there's Dumbledore doesn't ... powers no decent wizards... Not to mention Albus Dumbledore is the strongest wizard in the world."

And before I could stop Dobby from bounded off the bed, Dobby grave my lamp and started to beating himself against the around the head with earsplitting yelps. A sudden silence fell downstairs. Two seconds later my heart thudding madly. I heard Uncle Vernon coming into the hall, calling, "Dudley must have left his television on again, the little tyke!"

"Quick! In the closet!" I hissed as I stuff Dobby in, shutting the doors, and flinging himself onto the bed just as the door handle turned. The door open and there stood Uncle Vernon glaring at me.

"What-the-devil-are-you-doing?" Uncle Vernon said as he continue to glare at me. " You ruin my Japanese golfer joke... One more sound and you wish you were never been born?" Uncle Vernon said as he closed my bedroom door. I let go of my closet door and Dobby came out of the closet. I looked down at him and glared slightly at him.

"You see why I have to go back to Hogwarts. I don't belong here and nor do they want me here. I have friends there - I think...they are my friends" I said.

"Friends who don't not write to Harry Potter." Dobby said.

"Yeah. Hey wait how did you know that?" I asked.

"Harry Potter mustn't get angry at Dobby. Dobby did it to protect -"

"Have you been stopping my letters?"

"Dobby has them, sir." Dobby said as he pulled out a pile of letters from behind his back.

"You been stealing my letters." I said.

Normal POV

"Dobby thought that if Harry Potter does not go to school, Harry Potter would like his letters." Dobby said.

"I can't stay here. I'm going back to Hogwarts. Now hand over my letters." Harry said as he try to grab them from Dobby. Dobby dodged Harry and ran down the hall. Harry followed after Dobby who ran down the stairs. The two ran until they met up near the kitchen hallway. Dobby stop and looked towards the purple cake that stood on top of the counter. The house elf then looked at Harry then the cake again. He snapped his fingers and the cake slowly started to float in the air. Harry shook his head and Dobby just smirked.

"Harry Potter must promise not to go to Hogwarts." Dobby said in a whisper.

"I can't." Harry said.

"Then Dobby has no choice." Dobby said as he snap his fingers again. The cake started to move towards the dining room. Harry went after it very quietly and was notice by his Uncle family except the guess who was not facing Harry. Uncle Vernon looked towards Harry and his eyes widen in reply. Harry was about to graved the cake but suddenly fell on top of the Uncle Vernon guess. Dobby then disappear from sight and the guess turned around. They glared at Harry and so did his Uncle family.

"I am so sorry. My nephew was suppose to stay up stair since he has problems with new people around him." Uncle Vernon said as his guest left the house in a hurry. Once they left Uncle Vernon stomped toward Harry and pulled him upstairs to his room. He then put locks on the door. The next day Uncle Vernon grave some wood and cover his bed room window with them.

"Now you can't see you friends or get in contact with them." Uncle Vernon said as he got down from the ladder. Harry looked out the window as he watch Uncle Vernon. A few days pass and Harry was still locked up in his room until one night. Harry was sleeping peacefully until he heard a knock on his window. Harry got up and walked over to his window. Once he got closer there flew a blue car in the sky. Inside the car was Ron and his two brother George and Fred.

"Hello Harry." Ron said.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" Harry said.

"Here to get you of course." Ron said.

"But the window is barbican." Harry said.

"No worries. We'll get you out. Just pack your things." Ron said a Harry nodded in replied. Harry rushed to pack his things while Ron and his brother pulled the wood off the window using the car for help. Harry then graved his trunk and place it on the floor quietly. Once the wood was off the window, which made a huge noise. Harry knew it would wake up his uncle. He then open his window and pass his trunk to Ron who pulled it into the car. As he gave Ron Hedwig, he suddenly heard his uncle footsteps stop at his door. Harry quickly gave Ron Hedwig and as soon as Ron place Hedwig in the car, Uncle Vernon ran into the room. Harry got on the windowsill and Ron help Harry into the car. Uncle Vernon quickly graved Harry ankle before he even closed the door.

"You aren't going anywhere." Uncle Vernon said.

"Let go." Harry yelled as the slowly started to fly away from the window. As the Harry pulled his leg, uncle Vernon slowly be pulled away from the window. Suddenly Harry uncle let go of Harry ankle and now was holding on to the car. His fingers started to get losses and sudden he fell on top of the bushes.

"Bye." They four-teen said as Harry uncle family ran toward the window to see if his uncle was okay. As they flew away the four-teens started to laugh while they disappear in to the night.

A/N: Ritszka: I am so sorry I haven't been updating to you all. I know it's been a couple of months but now this chapter is finish. Oh and Zylia16 I love the idea of Draco and Hibari getting jealous of Harry and Tsuna. I think it's a great idea. I might use it and thank you for the suggestion. But anyways I will update this as soon as I can. Also school is about to start again and I will most likely will come up with better ideas for all my stories. Since school is boring and I can't pay attention for shit so yeah, school helps me think of ideas for stories.


	4. Harry meetsWho?

A/N: RItszka: Hello readers, I am sorry I haven't been updating this due to the fact a writer block. Not to mention I'm sleepy and school just recently just get into trouble. Also my dog passed away on September 24, 2011 and it's been quite hard on me since she been in my family for years.

Chapter 4: On the way to Hogwarts the crazy way.

On the way to the Weasly house, Ron told him that his father told him that Harry did illegal magic casting. Harry explains who was Dobby and told them what happen. He also told them that Dobby was the one stealing all the letters that his friends had sent him. Ron nodded in replied and so did his brothers.

"Well, I'm glade we came to get you. Anyway I was getting really worried when you didn't answer any of my letters. I was beginning to wonder if Errol have gotten-

"Who's Errol?" Harry asked.

"Our owl of course. He's ancient. It would be the first time he collapse while giving a delivery. So we tried sending Hermes-

"Who?"

"The owl Mum and Dad bought Percy when he was made perfect." Ron said.

"Percy's has been acting weird all summer long." said George frowning.

"And he has been sending lots of letters out and staying cooped up in his room as well. I mean there is time he would just polish his perfect badge which is annoying by the way." said Fred.

"So umm does your dad know you guys took the car?" Harry asked.

"Er, no" Ron said.

"He had to work tonight. Hopefully we'll be able to not get caught." Fried said.

"Hey what does your dad do at the Ministry of Magic anyway?" Harry asked.

"He works in the most bogies department. The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office." Ron said.

"The what?"

"It's all the things that do with bewitching things that are Muggle-made you know, just in case a Muggle ends up in a shop or a house. Like, last year some old witch sold her tea set to an antiqued to serve her friends tea in it. It was a nightmare and Dad was working overtime for weeks." Ron said.

"What happen?"

"The teapot went berserk and it squirted boiling tea all over the place and one man ended up in the hospital with the sugar tongs clamped to his nose. Dad was going frantic and it only him, plus an old warlock called Perkins in the office. The had to do Memory Charms and all sorts of stuff to cover it up-

"But your dad and this car-"

Fread and George laughed. "Yeah, Dad's crazy about everything to do with Muggles. Our shed's full of Muggle stuff. He takes, it apart. Puts spells on them and puts it back together again. If he raided out house he'd have to put himself under arrest. It drives Mum mad." Fred said.

As they arrived at the Weasley home, the group quietly crept inside the house. Across the field stood a angry mother. She angrily stoops towards the car as soon as the car landed on the floor and into the garden. The four boys got out of the car and the three Weasley gulped and stood there scared out of their wits.

Beds empty! No note! Car gone, you could have crashed, out of my mind worrying about you three and did you even care? Never as long as I've lived, oh wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy-"

"Perfect Percy." mumble Fred.

"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY BOOKS!" Ms. Weasley said pointing a finger in Fred's chest. "You could have died, you could have been seen by muggles, and you could have lost your father his job."

It felt like hours for the four teens that had to listen to Ms. Weasley compelling and yelling her heart out. She then turns to Harry who back away.

"I'm very pleased to see you Harry dear, come in and have some breakfast." she said as she turn and walked into the house. Once inside the house Harry glimpse at the fact that there were many items flying in the air clean things and many other enchanted items. The four boys sat down at the table. Percy came from up stairs, his red hair was messy, blue eyes, and he wore a full white pajama's on.

"Hello Harry, when you get here?" Percy asked.

"A few minutes ago." Harry said.

"Well, welcome and good morning to you." Percy said sitting down on a chair across him.

"Umm…Good morning to you too I guess." Harry said.

"Mum have you seen my jumper?" a voice said be hined Harry. Harry turned around and looked at her. The girl had long red hair, green eyes (look up later), she was a few inches shorter than Harry and she wore a white sleep ware dress.

"It's on the coach dear." Ms. Weasly said. The girl then notices Harry. Her eye went wide and she slowly back out of the room. She then turned around and ran into the living room, graved her jumper and went back upstairs.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Harry asked Ron.

"Oh that's Ginny. She been talking about you all summer long, quite annoying really." Ron said.

"Oh I see." Harry said. Suddenly a man came inside the house. He had red hair, green eyes, a little bit chubby, and he wore a brown hat and some brown robes.

"Good morning Weasley's." the man said.

"Moring dad." said the Weasley twins, Ron, and Precy.

"Welcome home dear." said the Mrs. Weasley as she kissed the man on the lips. The man sat down and looked to his left and notice Harry.

"Hello and you are?" the man asked.

"Harry. Harry Potter, sir." Harry said.

"Well, hello then. When did he get here?" Mr. Weasley said.

"This morning, your sons drove that car of yours." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Really now? How did it go?" Mr. Weasley said but was slapped on the back of the head with a wooden spoon. "I mean that was very wrong of you boys."

Suddenly an owl flew towards the window but crashed into the closed window. Percy got up and open the window. The owl jumps on the windowsill and Percy graved the letter from the owl.

"That bloody bird always does that." Ron said.

"Well, their letters from Dumbledore and Harry seems like he knows you are here." Percy said giving the Weasley letter to his mom and Harry letter. The two opens the letters and looks at the school supplies they need.

"Looks like we need to go Daigon Alley. Come on along all of you. We need to get you school supplies." Mrs. Weasley said.

The next day Tsuna and his guardians got up early this morning, actually Reborn force everyone up except for Hibari, Mukuro and Ryohei who were already awake. Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera tiredly walked down the stairs. They sat down at a table were Reborn, Chrome and Ryohei was sitting at. Mukuro and Hibari sat at their own table near Reborn and the other two.

"GOOD MORNING, SAWADA, OCTOPUS-HEAD, YAMAMOTO!" Ryohei yelled.

"Turf-idiot it's too early in the morning." growled Gokudera as he sat down.

"Ma'ma Gokudera, He just giving us a warm welcome morning." Yamamoto said.

"Shut it baseball-freak." Gokudera yelled.

"If you herbivore dont shut up, I will bite you to death." Hibari said.

"All of you shut up and listen." Reborn said pointing his gun at Tsuna and his guardians. Everyone didnt dare said a word.

"Today we will all go to Daigon alley to stock up on supplies we might need for the mission. I believe some magic items will help us along the way. We might as well take the advage while we still can." Reborn said.

"But why did you have to get us up so early in the morning?" Tsuna asked.

"Because you still have homework you must complete not to mention you have to study those books that we bought." Reborn said.

"Kufufufu not to mention there are two more that are idiots as well." Mukuro said.

"You, Yamamoto and Ryohei are one of the most who have probelms understanding things so that is why Hibari will be teaching you, Yamamoto with Gokudera and I will be helping Ryohei." Reborn said with a smirk.

"Hieee! You're asking me to be bitten to death." Tsuna screamed in his mind.

"All of you get ready to go and we will be on our way to look for helpful items for our mission." Reborn said as he jumped off his chair and head towards the enteces of Daigon ally.

The group walked into Daigon alley and looked around some of the shops. As they we're walking Tsuna somehow got lost. He walked into dark alleys where some witches and wizards were leaning against the dirty walls, everything look gloomy and other were just plain disgusting. As he walked through the alley Tsuna came across a boy who happens to be there. The boy had brown hair, bright emerald green eyes, he wore the Hogwarts school uniform that had a golden lion with wings on the small badge, and he wore round glasses over his emerald green eyes. The boy walked up to Tsuna with curiosity look.

"You don't seem to be a person around here are you?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm not. But you don't look like you're from here either." Tsuna said with a smile.

"I got lost." the boy said.

"Same here. Anyways wanna help me get out of here?" Tsuna asked.

"Sure. Oh I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said with a smile.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, You can call me Tsuna for short if you want. Most people do because my name is too long to say or they use my last name." Tsuna said with a smile.

"Sure thing Tsuna. Let's just get out of here and find where a way back to the main road." Harry said.

"I agree with you there. It's kind of creepy here." Tsuna said as the two continue to walk. The two walked and notice a stair case with 3 people on it. Harry and Tsuna climbed the stairs until the were stop by a creepy lady. She had black eyes, messy black hair, she smelled musky or like trash, she had missing teeth and she wore a black clock.

"Hello there." The woman said.

"Ummm excuse us be we are kind of in a hurry to get back to our family and friends. So if you excuse us we will be on our way." Tsuna said politely and he tried to pass her.

"Oh but-"

"Harry is that you? Whacha doing down here? Come on better get you back." said a voice behind the creepy lady. The lady moved out of the way and Tsuna and Harry past the lady who just smiled in a creepy way. Once near the man who called Harry, Tsuna looked at the tall man. The man was huge. The man had a brown bushy beard, brown hair and eyes, brown coat, brown shirt and black slacks.

"Harry, what were doing here?" the man asked once more.

"I got lost. Oh and this is Tsuna, he also got lost. Haha we kind of bumbed into each other. Hey wait what were you doing down here?" Harry asked.

"I was getting slugs. They live around alleys like this." The man said.

"Ummm…." Tsuna said.

"Oh right I forgot to introduce you guys. Hagrid this is Tsuna. Tsuna this is Hagrid." Harry said.

"Hello." Tsuna said as he bowed his head.

"Oh you must one of the new students that is coming to Hogwarts." Hagrid said. Tsuna just nodded in reply.

"Really, so your a first year?" Harry said.

"Nope, I'm a second year. Some of my other friends are too. There are at least three of us that will be in second year and the others are in their fourth year." Tsuna said with a smile causing Harry to blush.

"He's cute and innocent."Harry thought but shook his.

"What am I thinking? He's boy for crist sakes. I mean can a guy really fall for another. I know that there is some people who have but...Never mind Im just making myself even more confuse."

"Nee Harry-san." Tsuna said snapping Harry out of he's thoughts.

"San?"

"Thats right your not from Japan. See in japanese calture san, kun, chan, sama and some other are use to show respect to someone." Tsuna said.

"I see...So what is it you wish to asked?" Harry asked.

"Oh right, I was wondering if..."

"HARRY!" a voice yelled. The three looked towards the voice and their came a girl with bushy brown hair, brown eyes and she wore the same outfit and badge as Harry.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled as the girl hugged Harry.

"We were looking all over for you Harry where have you been and what happen to you glasses?" the girl asked.

"I got lost. My glasses broke becuase I trip and fell." Harry said.

"Let me fix it for you." the girl said as she pulled out her wand. The girl case her spell on Harry glasses and the glass fix itself as good as new.

"Thanks." Harry said with a smile. Suddenly Tsuna fell to the ground. Harry, Hagrid and the girl looked at Tsuna. On top of Tsuna head stood the very proud Reborn glaring at Tsuna. Tsuna sat up and Reborn jumped off before he fell.

"Oww...Reborn that hurt." Tsuna said as he rubbed his sore head.

"That's your fault for getting lost dame-Tsuna." Reborn said.

"JUUDAIMEE!" yelled a voice.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said as he watch the silver hair teen run through the crowd. Ryohei and Yamamoto ran after Gokudera while the others walked.

"Your friends?" Harry asked. Tsuna just nodded in replied.

"Juudaime, are you okay?" Gokudera asked.

"I'm fine Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said.

"Harry!" yelled another voice. The group look towards the yell and saw the Weasley family coming up to them.

"Well then Harry, Tsuna, its seems as if you are all right now. I must be going now, lots to do." Hagrid said as he disappear in the crowed.

"Oh right, everyone this is Harry. Harry these are my friends." Tsuna said.

"Gokudera Hayato." Gokudera said as he glared at Harry.

"Hahah, Nice to meet you Harry. My name is Yamamoto Takashi." Yamamoto said scraching the back of head.

"Kufufu...Rokuro Mukuro and this is Dokuro Chrome." Mukuro said as he pointed at Chrome.

"SASAGAWA RYOHEI! EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled.

"Caiossu, Harry I'm Reborn." said Reborn. The others look at Hibari who just blankly stared at the others.

"That's Hibari Kyoya and for a warning please just call him Hibari-san. He doesn't like people using his first name." Tsuna said. Harry nodded in replied.

"Hermione Granger, please to meet you..."

"Tsunayoshi, you can call me Tsuna for short."

"Sure."

"Ron Weasly and these guys are my family." Ron said pointing at his family and introducing them all to Tsuna and his friends.

"It's nice to meet you all. But we must be going now. We still have to finish shopping. Harry thanks for helping Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as the group bowed their heads and left.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ritszka: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. My house was almost set on fire a couple days ago. Thanks to this lady leaving her stove on and fell asleep. I was hoping to update all my stories over the winter break but this happen. So please don't be mad at me for something I didn't do cause really I did try. The good part is that my house or so called apartment got the less damage. So here is the new chapter of Tsuna and the Chamber of secrets.

Chapter 5 On the way to Hogwarts

It was early in the morning when Reborn force Tsuna to get up. As he got up, Tsuna did his normal morning ritual. After he was done he packed his things and put Yuki his small white kitten inside of her cage. He took his trunk down stairs and place his trunk by his friends trunks. After he was done he took Yuki cage and walked over to the others and sat down. He place the cage beside his chair and told everyone good morning.  
The group ate their breakfast and waited for Hagrid to come and pick them up. Suddenly he appeared in front of them.

" Hello Hagrid-san." Tsuna said as he smiled.

"Good morning to you all. Now come along. You'r train leaves in an hour." Hagrid said as he pointed his umbrella at the trunks. He cast a spell and turn the trunks into a smaller size that could fit in his giant brown jacket.

"Come along now. We must get going." Hagrid said as he lead the way out of the inn.  
Once they arrived at the train station Hagrid show them how to get on the train and were to go. When they got their Hagrid pull out the trunks from his pocket and use his magic umbrella to turn them back to their original size. He place them in a pile were everyone else trunks were at. The group aboard the train and sat down in one of the compartments. The train soon chugged off to Hogwarts.

*Harry Potter*

Harry and the Weasley family got up early that morning. They got dress and made sure everything was pack before they left the house. Once they were done checking if everything was pack, they got into the car and drove off to the train station. When they got there they rushed to get into the building. Ron and Harry were the last two in between the port hole. The two broke into a run but crash into the wall. They fell to the ground and so did Hedwig. The two got up and notice many people staring at them. They got up and brush heir cloths off. Harry picked up the snowy white owl and place her back on top of the on his trunk that was on top of a cart.

"The port hole close." Ron said. Harry looked up at the clock.

"We miss the train. The train leaves exactly eleven 'o clock.

" How will mom and dad get back." Ron said.

"Maybe we should go wait by the car." Harry said as the two looked at each other.

"That's it the car. We can use the car to get to the school." Ron said as Harry nodded in replied and the two headed two dads the car. Ron started the car and he made it fly into he sky. As the car flew many muffles saw the car.

"Ron shouldn't we like try to make the car untouchable?" Harry said.

"Oh, right." Ron said as he press a button to make the car investable. Hours pass and the two finally found the train tracks. Ron lower the car to be tracks and trying to see if the train was around.

"Harry did you hear that?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it sound as if the train is behind us." Harry said. They heard aloud whistle behind them. The two young teens turn their heads and saw the train behind themselves. They screamed and Ron turn the car and the spun around the tower that holds the train track. Once they were stable the young teens heart was still racing but soon calmed down. A few hours past and it started to get dark. They soon arrived at the school.

"We made it."Ron said.

"Yeah. But now we need to find a place to land." harry said. As soon as he said that the car started to dive. The boys screamed and crashed right into a tree.

"Bloody hell. That was close." Ron said as he slowly relaxed in to the chair.

"Yeah. Close call." Harry said as he also slowly relaxed. Suddenly there was a sudden branch snap.

"Harry, please tell me you heard that?" Ron said as he slowly turn his head. Harry nodded in replied. All of a sudden the tree branches started to attack the car. He two young wizards screamed. The tree pushed them of the branch and he car fell to the ground. Ron quickly turn he key but the car didn't start at all.

"Ron! Hurry!" Harry franticly said as he look at Ron.

"I am! The stupid car just won't start!" Ron said as he finally go he car to start.

"Move!" Harry yelled. Ron put the car into drive and drive off before the car hitting the car. The two sighed and suddenly the car threw them out of the car with their stuff and drove off.

"Once again that was a close one." Harry said as he picked up his trunk and began to carry in the direction towards the school.

"Yeah." Ron said as he followed Harry.

*With Tsuna and the gang*

On the train Tsuna and his gang sat in their own compartment except for Chrome, Mukuro, and Hibari. As they discuss on what to do next.

"Reborn, we still have to find out what house were in first, before we are able to decide what to do next." Tsuna said.

"Dame-Tsuna, I already know which house you are put into, thanks to Uni. She told me which house you will be in and not to mention who you will be partnering up with." Reborn said.

"Reborn-san am I in the same house with Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

"You will have to wait until the sorting." Reborn said with a smirk.

"Reborn, why not tell us?" Tsuna asked.

"And where the fun in that? Besides its best you don't know." Reborn said. All of the sudden the door open. The group turns their heads and saw Hermione standing there.

"Have you guys seen Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked.

"No we haven't. Why do you ask?" Tsuna said.

"I been looking all over for them. I as the Weasley siblings but they said they haven't seen them either." Hermione said worriedly.

"They probably just miss the train." Gokudera said.

"That's what I thought at first but I dought it. Harry loves Hogwarts and so does Ron. I know them since our first year. I know they would never miss the train." Hermoione said.

"Then someone must of closed the door to the platform or something." Yamamoto said as he smiled.

"That could be the problem, but anyway I'm going to go get change. You guys should as well. We will be arriving shortly." Hermione said as she left.

"What do you think Reborn?" Tsuna said.

"I believe someone did close of the entrance to the platform. But I also think those two will make it on their own. But for now all of you get ready cause we will be arriving in a hour." Reborn said. The others nodded and got dress into their school robes.

Finally an hour pass and the students got off the train. The students split into two different groups. Hagrid call all first years to the ride the boats. As soon as Hagrid saw Tsuna and his gang he walked over to them.

"They you are. You and your group are to ride with the first years. Dumboldore order you to ride the boats. I tell you now that its best to ride the boats." Hagrid said with a smile.

"Why is that?" Gokudera asked ruefully.

"Gokudera Hayaoto. Just get on the boat." Hibari said as he sat next to Reborn. The others followed and sat on different boats from each other. As the boats seat off the students saw the school. The school as you all know is a huge castle.

"Holy shit! This is the school!" Gokudera yelled.

"Kufufu. Who would ever thought the school would be a castle of all things." Mukuro said as Chrome nodded in replied. As they continue on their journey to the castle, the group just started at the castle until they couldn't see it anymore. The boats stop and the students climbed out of the boats. They followed up the stairs until they stop in front of Professor McGonagall.

"Once all of the upper years settled down in the dining hall, you will all be sorted in to your houses. As for the Vongola students, your names will be called on after the first years." the professor said as she led them into the hall. The first years and the Vongola family were shock to see candles floating in mid-air. The group followed the professor until they stop in front of stairs.

Dumbledore made his usual announcements on the new school year and welcome all of the new first years. After all of the first years names were called, he soon announced the transfer students.

"Now we have a few transfer students. We have 7 new students and one of them has a totour. Do make them feel conterable here." Dumbledore said as he sat back down on his chair and nodded to McGonagall.

"Chrome Dokuro!" McGogall yelled. Chrome looked at Mukuro shyly. Mukuro nodded and Chrome took a deep breath and walked up the stairs. She sat down on the stool and McGonagall puts the sorting hat on Chrome head.

"Shy, quiet, loyal, and you also had a bad pass. Umm... Sytherin!" the sorting hat yelled. The students clap and Mukuro smirked. Chrome walked pass him and nodded in replied. She sat down and waited to see if Mukuro would be in the same house as her.

" Hayato Gokudera," McGonagall yelled. Gokudera walked up the stairs and sat down on the stool. The professor place the sorting hat on top of Gokudera head.

"Umm Wise, smart, and stubburn as a meaule. Umm also takes pride. I say Gryffindor or maybe even Sytherin. How about? Ravenclaw!" the sorting hat said as McGonagall took the hat off. Gokudera got off the stool and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. The students clap as he walked towards the table.

"Kyoya Hibari!" McGonagall called. Hibari glared at the witch who called his first name. He walked up the stairs and sat on the stool.

"Umm... Brave, strong, smart, loyal, and you also have courage. Gryffindor!" the sorting hat yelled. McGonagall took off the hat and Hibari walked to the table. He sat the furthest away from the others students as much as possible.

"Ryohei Sasgawa!" McGonagall called.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled as he ran up the stairs and sat on the stool. Everyone started at Ryohei weirdly except the Vongola familia. McGonagall sighed as she place the hat on Ryohei head.

"Loud, strong, courage, stupid, and not to mention weird. Hufflepuff!" the sorting hat yelled. Ryohei ran to the his table and yelled extreme and then sat down. Everyone had a sweat drop as they clap except Hibari, Mukuro, and Chrome who simply just ignored him.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada!" McGonagall yelled. Tsuna walked up the stairs with Reborn on his shoulder. All the girl were saying how cute Reborn was and Tsuna. The two ignored them. Reborn jumped off of Tsuna shoulders as soon as he sat on the stool. The professor place the sorting hat on top of his head.

"Umm...Loyal, brave, caring, has courage when those who are in danger, ummm... Gryffindor!" the sorting hat yelled. McGonagall took the hat off as all the students clap. Tsuna got off the stool and Reborn jump back onto his shoulder. Tsuna sat down next to Hibari who surprisingly didn't complain.

"Yamamoto Takashi!" McGonagall yelled for the last student. Yamamoto smiled as he walked up to the stool. He sat down and McGonagall place the hat on his head.

"Loyal, brave, caring, strong, carefree, patience, and your are very athletic. Hufflepuff!" the sorting hat said as the students clap their hands. Yamamoto smiled as he walked to his table and sat .

"Mukuro Rokudo!" McGonagall yelled once more. Mukuro walked up the stairs and sat down on the stool. He smirked evil making all the students shiver. McGonagall place the hat on top of Mukuro head.

"You have a very dark past. But I know just the house that will fit you. Oh yes the house that you shall be in is Syltherin!" the hat yelled. McGongall took the hat off of Mukuro. Mukuro stood up and walked towards the Slytherin table than sat down next to his Chrome. Dumbledore stood up once more.

"Now one last thing before we eat. We have a new defense of the dark arts teacher, Professor Lockheart." Dumbledore said and Lockheart stood and bow to the students.

"Also the rules are the same as before, the forbidden forest is still off limits. The forest is dangerous and you can be easily killed. Now that is done, time to feast." Dumbledore said as food randomly appeared out of nowhere. They soon began eating.

A/N:

Ritszka: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I had so much problems the weeks few days. The fire, mid-terms, and school. Man there was so much problems.


	6. Chapter 6

Ritszka: READ IT'S IMPORTANT! Okay a few things I need to tell you all. First I fix the last chapter. For those who don't want to reread it that's okay I will tell you. I changed Yamamoto house. He is now in Hufflepuff and Mukuro is in Slytherin with Chrome. Second the reason why I haven't been writing is because we had a fire last year and I was being lazy. Not mention the most famous problem writers have writer block. So there you have it my problems and why I haven't up date in a while. Oh and my stepdad accidently delete my Microsoft word. He lost the password to it. But now we have a new one that we bought online so now I can update my stories.

Chapter 6

*Harry Potter*

Ron and Harry walked to the parking lot with their stuff. The two puts their things back into the car. Once they were done they got into the car and started it. Ron turn the car on and drove off in to skies. The two screamed at the car speed at first but soon they relax until Harry notice something.  
"Ron the car can't be seen by muggles." Harry said but it was too late may muggles saw. Ron quickly pushes the button that makes the car invisible to others.

As time passed the invisibility wore off but no muggles were around. The two manage to find the train track but all they needed to find was the train. So they were inches off of the train track. The two could hear the train whistle but couldn't find it. They listen and the two look at each other before they slowly turn their head to the back.

"Ahh..." the two boys screamed. Ron quickly turn the wheel causing the car to almost hit the pillar that was connected to the bridge.

"Well, at least we found the train." Ron said.

"Yeah and almost dying." Harry said glaring at Ron.

"Sorry mate. Things happen." Ron said.

"I know and I can't blame you for it. Just focus in getting us to Hogwarts for now." Harry said with a smile Ron nodded in replied.

Time past and the two finally arrived at the school. The car flew half way around the castle. The car engine suddenly made a noise.  
"Ahhh!" the two screamed as the car fell straight into a tree. Some of the branches to be trees broke but it held the car in place. The two boys sighed in replied.

"That was close," Ron said as he wipe the sweat off his face.

"Yeah too close." Harry said. All of a sudden he tree attack the car. The two teens screamed again. The tree continuously kept hitting the car until it fell out of the tree.

"Ron hurry!" Harry yelled.

"I'm trying." Ron said as he turn the key. The tree was about to smash the car but Ron manage to turn he car on. Ron press his foot against the gas petal and drive off quickly. The two just nearly got hit by the tree trunk. The car stop suddenly and threw Harry, Ron, the trunks, Scabers and Hedwig out of the car. Harry and Ron caught their pets before they hit the ground. The car soon drove off by itself.

"Okay that was weird."

"You've said it mate. Come on better get to the castle." Ron said. Harry nodded in replied and followed Ron to the castle. Once the two reach the castle they were stop by Mr. Flinch. The two gulped and were placed in the closes classroom. When they got inside there stood professor Mcgonall, Snape, Dumbledore and Mr. Flinch.  
"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasly you have stolen a car, not to mention muggles saw it and destroy school property. Do you know how rare a wimping willow are? I say you two should be expelled by your actions." professor Snape said.

"Now Severus they must have a reason. Now due tell us why you drove a car to the school and not take the train." Dumboldore said.

"The door to the platform was closed when we try to get through." Ron said.

"Then why didn't you sent a message?" professor McGonall asked.

"We weren't thing at the time." Harry said.

"I suggest you pack your things. You are expelled." Snape said.

"Professor Snape, I do believe you have no control over these two. The boys are in my house and I will see it to it that they are punish. Now then boys I hope you to learn your lesson."

"We'll get our stuff." Ron said as the two was about to leave.  
"I beg your pardon?"

"You're going to expelled us right?" Ron asked.

"No I'm not. But you will get detention with Mr. Flinch." the professors said.

"Yes professor." the two said.

"Now then since the sorting is done you two will eat here. I don't want you two to destroy the peace there. After you are done you two are to head to your dorms."

"Yes professors." the two said once more as they watch the three professors and Flinch walked out of the classroom.

"Bloody hell that was a close one." Ron said with a sigh at the end.

"Yeah, I know. We were almost expelled." Harry said.

"Let's just finishing eating and go to bed. I do t want to get any more trouble then what were in now." Ron said as he began to eat the sandwiches that were on the silver plate the professor had for them. Harry did the same and the two ate their dinner.

After the two finish their meal, they headed upstairs. The two walked into the dormitories and there was Hermione glaring at the two. The two gulped and sweat appeared on their faces.  
"Harry James Potter! Ronald Weasly! How dare you break the school rules!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh thanks Hermione for not caring about our health." Ron mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"That was what I thought. You could have been killed! You could have been expelled."

"Hermione were fine. All we got is detention is all.". Harry said. Hermione sighed in replied.

"Anyways you guys we have two new Gryffindor in our year. You wouldn't believe who it is?"

"Who?" Harry asked.

"It's Tsuna and Hibari of course. Mukuro and Chrome are in Slytherin. Gokudera are in Ravenclaw. Ryohei and Yamamoto are in Hufflpuff." Hermione said.

"Really, thats great Hermione. We have two new friends even if one of them is scary." Ron said.

"Anyways why dont you two go say hi and get ready for bed. School starts tommrow and I want to get good night sleep," Herminoe said as she left the two boys. The two sighed as they watched her leave. They then went up to their rooms. Once they reached the two boys heard screaming.

"Hieee!"

The two barged into the room. Once the door swag open the two boys saw Hibari standing in front of the others. The two were speechless and they didnt know what to do. Hibari had all of their roommates in the corner of the room except Tsuna. Tsuna stood next to Hibari and was talkin to him.

"Hibari-san, you cant attack the other students. I know you don't like crowding but it's only for a little while. Dumboldore-san said he's giving us a room so we can be with the others but for now can you please deal with it for now," Tsuna said. Hibari puts his tofas away and he walks away from the group. He lays down on his bed and closed his eyes. Tsuna sighed in replied as he turn to the others.

"I'm sorry. Hibari-san doesn't like crowds," Tsuna said.

"Its fine, mate. The names Seamus and these two are Neville and Dean," a black hair boy said.

"It is nice to meet you. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. But most people call me Tsuna," Tsuna said with a smile.

"So umm Tsuna why is there a baby sleeping on that thing?" Dean asked. Tsuna turn his head towards his bed and saw Reborn on a hemic that was attach to his bed and to Hibari's bed. Tsuna sighed.

"It's called a hemic. He always sleeps on it so don't worry," Tsuna said.

"If you say so," Dean said as he sat down on his bed.

"Hey Harry, Ron. I'm surprise you two didn't get expelled," Seamus said.

"I know right. We almost did. Professor Snape what us too. We only got three months of detention," Harry said as he sat down on his bed.

"Of course Snape would want you expel. Hes the only teacher that hates Gryffindor. He always docks house points off at us. He always awards his Slytherins," Seamus said.

"Is he always this way? I mean professor Snape," Tsuna asked.

"What a snarky git?" Ron said.

"Snape hates anyone in Gryffindor house. He always takes major house points and pick on kids who have a hard time learning. Neville he isn't that good in potions so it's harder for him," Harry said.

"I always blow up the cauldron," Neville said.

"Well you aren't going to be the only one to yell at. He's going to be yelling at me as well. I'm not good at anything," Tsuna said with a small smile. Neville smiled back and nodded in replied.

"Anyways its getting late so we should all hit the hay for the night. We have school tomorrow," Harry said. The others nodded in replied and they each laid down on their beds. The lights were soon turn off and the boys went to sleep for the night.

Sorry it isn't that long but I been very busy and I need to update the other stories as well. I'm also sorry that I haven't been updating for amost a year.


End file.
